<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Tried To Make Her Mine by jacobperalta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167887">I Tried To Make Her Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta'>jacobperalta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, I'm not sure how to tag this, Sam's POV, it seems straight but i promise it's not, it's gay okay read all of it, wallows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is new to this school and he wants to get to know Quinn so he invites her over to watch a horror movie. He plans to make her his someday but it's like there's something that's holding her back.</p><p>Based on the song: 1980s Horror Film by  Wallows</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans &amp; Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Tried To Make Her Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, here I am with another one-shot! So as you guys must know by know, I'm a big fan of Quinn and Sam as a friendship so I hope you guys don't think this is about to be a straight story cause it's not; let's make that clear. I hope you guys enjoy this little thing I made when I was listening to this song and I realized truly how much i could Quinn and Sam in this song. Make sure to check out my multi chapter fic while you're at it: I never saw you coming. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the characters or the song 1980s horror film</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> She, was only seventeen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, why are girls in songs always seventeen? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She, was from a movie scene </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now she plays in my head all day </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and glanced at Quinn again who was completely ignoring what Mr Schue was saying, preferring to read the book that was hidden on her lap. She had already been called out twice since the beginning of the period but each time, she waited two minutes and then started reading again. Sam had managed to catch the title of the book about halfway through the period; she was reading <em> Misery </em> by Stephen King who actually happened to be the same author that inspired one of Sam’s favorite movie of all time: The Shining. </p><p> </p><p>He’s only been at this school for a few weeks but he already knows how unapproachable Quinn is. After all, she has a pretty scary reputation here at McKinley High but it hasn’t discouraged Sam from wanting to get to know her. She might be one of the prettiest girl he’s ever seen in his 16 years that he’s been alive and he’s been trying to gather up the courage to ask her out for what seems like the longest time now. Ever since, he joined Glee and saw her looking at him like she was trying to analyze where he came from and who he was; he’s been obsessed with her and by the way everyone seems infatuated by Quinn when she walks down the hallways, he knows he’s not the only one. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright guys, great work today and I’ll see you next Monday!” Mr Schue says, finishing up his lesson and Quinn’s head shots up and starts gathering her things right away. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr Schue?” a feminine voice calls out, “May I speak to you about what we plan on doing for Regionals?” </p><p> </p><p>The teacher sighs subtly and nods, “Of course, Rachel but it’s Friday and I’d like to go home too so this can’t take too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Rachel says, already on her feet. Sam looks back at Quinn who was looking at the diva intentely. He hasn’t been here long enough to truly understand the complexity of that relationship. Word is, Rachel and Quinn hate each other but he’s actually caught them a few times talking in the parking lot. Never inside the school though, Sam’s noticed. Quinn seems to be aware someone’s watching her and she turns her head to make direct eye contact with Sam and instantly he feels his mouth dry up. She just has that instant effect on him and if he doesn’t do something about it now, he thinks he’ll go crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he manages to say through his dry mouth. Quinn raises one perfect eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>He swings his backpack around one shoulder and walks up to her, “You like Stephen King?” he asks her in an interested voice because he figures this would be a good conversation starter, right? They’ve never actually talked the two of them before so he doesn’t want to look like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>She narrows her eyes but nods while standing up, “Yes” is all she says before starting to walk away. His heart is beating hard against his chest but he pushes through and jogs up to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I like him too. Actually, The Shining is like one of my favorite movie ever. I have it on DVD at my house and I was thinking if you wanted to watch it with me, we could--” he suddenly stops himself in his sentence when she stops walking to look at him. They’re now in the hallway but since it’s Friday and since school has ended over an hour ago for most of the school, they’re completely alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me out?” she asks, straight to the point and suddenly he gets scared that this isn’t what she wants to do at all so he gulps. </p><p> </p><p>“Just thought we could h-- hang out, you know,” he says, forcing himself to sound casual but he’s not sure he’s doing a good job.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to come to your place so we can watch The Shining?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods. She looks at him for a long time, like the way she did when he first entered the choir room and to hide his nervousness, he gives her a smile. It seems to be the right thing to do because she nods back.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam can’t even suppress the smile from widening and he reaches into his back pocket to grab his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Give me your number so I can text you the address,” he says and she raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, she grabs his phone and types her number into it. “Are you free tomorrow?” he asks and instantly curses himself. Way too desperate.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, she just nods with a tiny smile at the corner of her mouth, “Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” he says, his hands gripping the handles of his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” she repeats in a teasing tone and then Sam is watching her walk away. She pushes the door open and when it closes behind her, he fists bump the air and jumps on his feet a little until he realizes what he’s doing and quickly heads out too. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She called me up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And let me in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Couldn't feel my legs </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She walked me back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Into her room </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But just to see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A 1980s horror film </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stevie get out!” Sam shouts at his little brother who just laughs at him and finally leaves his room. </p><p> </p><p>He looks back at his room and makes sure that there’s nothing embarrassing or messy about it anymore. His bed is made, all his clothes are folded (or tucked under his bed) and he opened a window to make sure it doesn’t smell bad. He looks at the lightsaber hooked up on his wall and he hesitates for a second, wondering if he should hide it but he decides against it because he’s not embarrassed about it. Star Wars is awesome, there’s nothing to be ashamed about, right? </p><p> </p><p>He runs his fingers through his bangs and he hears the doorbell and instantly his anxiety spikes and he takes three deep breaths before calling out, “I got it!” He runs to his door and when she sees her outline through the frosted window, he feels his legs almost give out but he keeps walking. He’s just about to have the most popular girl at school in his room in a couple of seconds, no big deal. He swings the door opened and she seemed lost in thoughts because when he opens it, she seems startled back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he says with a warm smile and she actually smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she says, stepping inside. It’s the first time he sees her without a cheerio uniform on and it’s almost stupid by how shocked he is by the fact that she’s wearing a yellow skirt and a white shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“You look great,” he can’t help but stammer and she chuckles a little at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>He waves a hand and clears his throat, “Anyways, let’s go to my room.” He doesn’t miss the way his brother and his sister’s heads are peaking out of their door frames to catch a glance at the girl Sam is bringing home but he ignores them and let’s Quinn in first. </p><p> </p><p>He nervously watches as the head cheerleader looks around his room and he spots his marvel comics on a pile on his nightstand and he curses himself for not putting them on his shelf but it’s too late now. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice lightsaber,” she says after a moment and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. You like Star Wars?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” she says not looking at him but going through his video games collection. He grins at the back of her head and he sits down on his bed, watching her. She turns to him and she seems to realize she was going through his stuff</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she says awkwardly and he chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries.” He wants to ask her more questions but she seems to be keen on giving him one word answers and he doesn’t want to annoy her because he could see himself actually going out with this girl and he doesn’t want to fuck it up before it’s even begun. He doesn’t even know if it’s a date. He suddenly regrets his moment of panic from yesterday; he should’ve just asked her out officially. “You wanna watch it now?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I, oh, I was so scared </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had the curtains down so there was no glare </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She pulled up a chair, and gave me the bed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all these crazy things went through my head </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She nods and points to his curtains to which he just nods. His heart beat picks up once again as he watches her trying to close them while standing on her tiptoes. He clears his throat to gather courage and stands up to go help her while standing behind her and he gets a whiff of vanilla and he smiles. She turns around and they’re suddenly really close to one another. She’s a bit smaller than him so he has to look down a little and he instantly thinks of what it would be like to kiss her but she awkwardly moves out of the way and points to his desk chair. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just sit there.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowns, “Huh, you can have my bed if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s fine,” she says, already sitting down on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he says a bit bummed because the bed is clearly big enough for them but still he doesn’t want to get too discouraged about it. He knows how lucky he is to have the head cheerio in his room right now. He’s heard that the only guys who’s ever had Quinn in their rooms too is Puck and Finn and the blonde seems to be totally over them now; this is the perfect time for him to woo her and hopefully make her his. </p><p> </p><p>He pops in the DVD and sits down on the edge of his bed and he glances at her but her eyes are already glued to the screen and she doesn’t look at him. He hands her the popcorn bag he had microwaved before she came and she thankfully accepts it and smiles at him. A picture perfect smile that Sam can’t help but die for. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It seemed so long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need someone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don't know what to say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was sitting there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could touch her hair </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But still we watched </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her 1980s horror film </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam tried to control the way his leg bounced to not annoy Quinn but towards the middle of the movie, Quinn had moved the chair closer to the bed and she was now sitting pretty close to him. He could smell the vanilla that probably came from her shampoo and all he wanted was to wrap his arm around her shoulder so he could pull her closer but he knows there was no way he could do that. </p><p> </p><p>They had had that cliché moment where they both reached for the popcorn at the same time but he had let her go first after their hands bumped into each other and she just laughed at him and grabbed a handful. He’s pretty sure he had never felt someone that made him as nervous and excited as Quinn at the same time and he really hoped she was having a good time and that they could do this again someday. Hopefully, as a real date this time. </p><p> </p><p>She seemed kinda perfect for him. She obviously likes horror movies like him and she didn’t even pull a face at all his nerdy superhero stuff hanging around his room and had even told him she might like Star Wars and she had eyed his video games which all seems good to Sam. He’s not sure how to ask her about it, though because maybe he’s overthinking this. After all, the head cheerleader didn’t seem like the type to like that stuff but he really didn’t want to stereotype. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam,” her voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he focuses on the screen who’s now showing the credits. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles at her, “Did you like it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I had already seen it before,” she says, getting up and smoothing out her skirt. Sam reopens the curtains and they both flinch at the sudden light invading the room and they chuckle at each other. “But I like it a lot. That’s why I agreed to come.”</p><p> </p><p>He rubs the back of his neck, “Well I’m glad you did. I-- I had fun.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him, a small teasing smile on her face and he’s not sure if he should be offended but he chooses not to be, because the girl in front of him is beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” she pauses, “Listen, I have the Halloween movie collection at home. We could do this again next weekend?” </p><p> </p><p>Holy shit. He didn’t even have to do it; <em> she </em> asked him out. This was going even better than he planned it to. He grins widely and nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’d be cool! I haven’t watched those movies in forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good. It’s a plan.” she says and he does make a note of the fact that she didn’t say date but once again, he refuses to be let down by it because Quinn Fabray just invited him to her house next weekend. It’s definitely a win. </p><p> </p><p>She leaves shortly after and he spends the rest of the day happy as he can be.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next Monday, he notices something that he’s never seen before on his way to his locker. Quinn is actually talking to Rachel. In the hallway. In public, in front of everyone. They look like they’re arguing a little which isn’t something that seems to be that uncommon by what the rumours say but Sam still frowns at it and decides to step closer to make sure everything is alright. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he says and both girls turn to him in surprise. Rachel huffs and steps to her locker which happens to be in the same row as Quinn’s, and ignores him completely. The head cheerleader sighs angrily, staring at Rachel and turns back to Sam, giving him a smile. He’s not sure whether it’s fake or not. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sam.”  </p><p> </p><p>“How was the rest of your weekend? I had a lot of fun Saturday” he says, leaning on the locker next to Quinn’s in a way he hopes is attractive. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, thank you” she says, glancing at Rachel once again but the diva just closes her locker and walks away without looking at them. “It was fun. The Shining is a classic, obviously.” </p><p> </p><p>The smile on her face seems real enough for him so he smiles back happily, “Yeah. It’s the perfect time to start watching horror movies after all, October is next week.”</p><p> </p><p>She grins at him, taking the things she needs in her lockers, “You read my mind, Evans.” He feels a strange sense of pride at what she said and he feels that much more confident that Quinn could eventually be interested in him. She closes her locker and puts her hand on his bicep which makes his heart beat picks up again and for a moment, he worries she can hear it. Then she puts her hand down, “I gotta go. See you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!” he says but she’s already walking away. He watches her leave until she turns a corner, making her cheerio skirt sway and then she’s gone. </p><p> </p><p>He’s so going to date Quinn Fabray. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p><br/>
The Fabray household is… big. That’s the only way Sam can think of describing it. It’s way bigger than his house, it’s probably the biggest house he’s seen in Lima so far and he’s suddenly self-conscious of the fact that Quinn came to his house when hers looks like <em> that </em>. He walks up to the front door and wipes his sweaty hands on his pants before knocking. </p><p> </p><p>He’s been waiting all week impatiently for this day to finally come. Turns out Quinn is a pretty busy girl and he hasn’t had the time to talk to her all that much at school except for when they’re in glee. She’s always walking next to Santana and Brittany between classes so Sam is way too scared to approach the blonde then and for some reason, he hasn’t been able to find her during lunch. He has no idea where she eats but it’s not in the cafeteria and he doesn’t want to seem like a stalker so he didn’t go looking all over the school for her. </p><p> </p><p>Finally he sees the outline of someone coming and Quinn opens the door, revealing her in a simple blue dress with a cardigan on top. She steps aside to let him in and he greets her, looking around the huge living room. He’s pretty sure just the living room takes up more than half of his house but surprisingly, he feels colder than he felt when he was outside. The walls are grey and there’s a picture of the family above the TV where they all look at the person taking it with no smiles on their faces. If the point was to look intimidating, it clearly worked. Quinn doesn’t seem to like that he’s looking around the house because she cuts him short in his observations</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go to my room.”</p><p> </p><p>He follows her up the stairs without questioning it because hello, he’s going into <em> Quinn Fabray </em>’s room. He’s pretty sure it’s every guy’s dream at this school and somehow, he’s doing it. The walls are a purple pink and it’s way more comfortable than the way he felt downstairs, but it still feels oddly impersonal. The only thing that doesn’t make the room seem like a stranger’s room is the huge bookshelf that’s in the corner of the room that’s overflowing with books that are neatly placed in some specific order and there’s a TV on a piece of furniture. He instantly spots the PlayStation attached to it and the stack of games next to it. He instantly walks towards it without thinking. </p><p> </p><p>He goes through her games, “No way, you got the new Final Fantasy game! I haven’t gotten the chance to buy it yet, I’m hoping I can get it for Christmas.” </p><p> </p><p>She seems to hesitates but then she joins him by his side, “Yeah I bought it the moment it came out, I haven’t played it yet though.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods distractedly because he’s impressed by how much of the same games they have in common. He would have never guessed a girl like Quinn would have that many video games but he’s definitely pleased by it because it’s just something that they have in common. He grins like a dork when he sees Star Wars Battlefront and holds it up at her</p><p> </p><p>“So you do like Star Wars,” he says cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>A smile spreads across her face, “I said maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got some really cool games here, Quinn.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam turns to look at her and for once, he doesn’t feel nervous like a dumbass next to her. He’s comfortable and she seems to be to and he resists the urge to lean closer to her because Quinn doesn't seem like an easy girl to impress and if he wants to actually date her, he’ll have to make her trust him. </p><p> </p><p>Quinn puts Halloween 1 on and he sits on her bed after she gestures he can sit on it and this time, she sits down on it too. There’s a good two feet apart between them but it doesn’t matter because she’s still sitting on the bed too which is an improvement from last time. </p><p> </p><p>Now Sam considers himself a good watcher of horror movies. That means, he likes them and he does get scared by them but he’s not annoying about it to the point where he screams out loud and he has to hide his face behind a pillow. The thing that’s freaking him out right now the most though is not the movie, it’s the fact that when there’s a jumpscare, Quinn doesn’t even flinch and even laughs some times. As if she finds it funny that she was supposed to be scared by that. </p><p> </p><p>The moment a particular jumpscares happen and Sam jumps backwards slightly, he sees Quinn chuckle next to him and he raises an eyebrow, </p><p> </p><p>“Are you a psychopath or something? Should I be scared?” </p><p> </p><p>She just turns to him and grins, “Hush, the movie is playing.” </p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question,” he mumbles under his breath and he hears her laugh lightly at his comment so he smiles. </p><p> </p><p>He spends the entire movie wondering if he should make a move to get closer but he doesn’t gather enough courage to do it. Quinn is just the most intimidating and prettiest person he’s ever met and just the fact that he’s currently in her room right now is enough for him at the moment. By the end of the movie, Quinn is laying against her headboard while Sam stays on the edge of the bed and she uses her foot to nudge him when the movie ends. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you like it?” </p><p> </p><p>He nods eagerly, turning to look at her, “Yeah, of course.” She nods and it becomes silent for a moment and Sam has difficulty figuring out if it’s awkward or not. Last time, Quinn left shortly after watching the movie but he doesn’t want to leave just yet today. He wants to get to know her so she can get to know him and she can realize they fit perfectly together and they can start to date just like he wants to. “You know… I bet I can kick your ass at Call of Duty,” he says in a teasing tone and she grins, lifting her eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s on.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Quinn kicks his ass. She is without a doubt, way better than him. They play on opposite teams and they spend the entire game trying to kill each other and she gets him every single time. He can’t even pretend to be annoyed about it because she laughs every time she kills him and it’s the most adorable laugh and it just makes him like her more. They’re playing their fourth match when Quinn’s phone starts ringing and she pauses the game quickly and grabs her phone before Sam can see who’s calling. She looks at him while she answers the call. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey… yeah… no he’s still here. Ra--Come on, we talked about this…..I swear… Okay. Okay!... Okay…. Yeah see you later… I love you. Bye.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam fidgets awkwardly with the controller in his hands and lets it fall on the bed, “Do you need to go somewhere? I can just--”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s fine. Well it can wait a little,” she says, flipping her phone so it faces the bed and he can’t see if it lights up with a notification. He doesn't say anything because the smile on her face seems awfully fake for real now and he’s suddenly uncomfortable. He has no idea who she was talking to but Sam definitely feels as though he wasn’t supposed to hear any of this. He gets up from the bed and ruffles his bangs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s cool. I don’t want to keep you from… whoever that was. I gotta get home soon anyways. It’s almost time for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>She gets up too and nods solemnly, like she’s lost in thoughts. She plays with her hands and then looks back at him, “Yeah okay, maybe it’s best if I go see-- um yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam frowns at the girl’s secrecy but forces himself to get over it. It’s only the second time they hang out, he barely knows anything about her and she doesn’t know anything about him so she has no reason to tell him where she’s going. She doesn’t owe him anything.</p><p> </p><p>When he goes to the mall with his family on Sunday and they pass by a halloween pop up store, he finds the Halloween mask and texts a picture of him in it to Quinn to start a conversation between them and he’s pleased when she texts him back instantly with a joke from the movie. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s surprised when he looks up from his phone and he sees that Quinn is sitting next to him in Glee today. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Quinn,” he says with a smile because this is a pleasant surprise. They’re more than halfway through the week and Sam had been wondering if he should text Quinn about watching another movie next Saturday but he didn't want to seem eager. “How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Quinn watches Rachel enter the room and they both make eye contact and it’s only because Sam is focusing on them that he notices both of them smile at each other with the corner of their lips but he’s sure if he wasn’t paying attention, he wouldn't have noticed. He assumes whatever they were fighting about last week got resolved then. Rachel sits in the row right in front of them and the blonde girl finally looks back at Sam, “I’m good, how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Did you end up going to that place Saturday? I really didn’t mean to cause trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>She glances at Rachel again and Sam really doesn’t understand why she keeps looking at her but she assumes it’s just because she’s in her field of view, “No it’s fine. I just lost track of time last time. I did manage to… get there. Everything was fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s good,” he says and she nods and fidgets on her seat so he takes a deep breath, “Hey, you wanna watch Halloween 2 next weekend? My sister has a soccer game so my parents will be there and we’ll have the house to ourselves,” he says with a flirty smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah sure, that’d be cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date,” he says with a burst of courage and Quinn doesn’t even get to react to what he said because Rachel flips around on her chair and glares at Quinn.</p><p> </p><p>“Quinn, may I talk to you for a second? It won’t take too long and you’ll get to talk to <em> him </em> again soon enough.” she says in what seems to be a sweet voice but even Sam can hear the trace of venom behind it. </p><p> </p><p>The cheerio looks at her, clenching her jaw but then she nods and follows Rachel. Sam turns to his side to see everyone in their own little worlds, waiting for Mr Schue to get here and he nudges Kurt who glares at him until he realizes it’s Sam and his look softens. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey what’s the deal with Quinn and Rachel exactly?” he asks him glancing at the two girls talking in the corner of the room because he really doesn’t understand any of this. </p><p> </p><p>Kurt rolls his eyes, “Who knows. Are they enemies? Do they just dislike each other? They spend their entire time chasing after each other’s boyfriends and it always ends up exploding in their faces. They’re too hot-headed to actually be able to get along. Though, they’ve both been single for a while, I get they understood my idiotic step-brother isn’t worth their time.”</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Sam says slowly, “I see them talk sometimes in the parking lot coming back from practice. I think I even saw them get in the same car once.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurt looks at him for a second and then shakes his head, “Believe me, you imagined it. There’s no way. Quinn and Rachel are never going to be able to be friends. That’s the way it is.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam’s eyes flicker back to the two girls and he sees Quinn’s hand move but stop mid-air just before she can touch Rachel and then the smaller girl nods. Quinn seems to whisper something to her and Rachel whispers something back, looking at the ground and finally, they go back to their places. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything good?” Sam asks when Quinn sits back down next to him and she nods curtly and he doesn’t push. Mr Schue finally arrives and starts the lesson and when Rachel sings a love song, the smile on the blonde girl’s face encourages Sam to imagine himself singing something like that to Quinn someday </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>This time, he’s determined to let Quinn get to know him more. He knows that watching movies is not the best way to get to know someone but Quinn seems like doing that and he really doesn’t want to do something that will displease the head cheerleader because even though this will be the third weekend in a row they hang out, he’s still nervous as hell when he’s with her. Despite what everyone says, Quinn is not as cold as she appears to be. He had lots of fun playing video games together last week and he’s hoping they can do that more today and eventually do it while dating. </p><p> </p><p>They watch Halloween 2 like they said they would and once again they sit on opposite sides of the bed and Sam looks forward to the day the girl lets him sit closer to her. She has never said specifically <em> Don’t sit next to me </em> but he can feel it wouldn’t be the right thing to do. That’s okay, though because hopefully Quinn is gaining feelings for him right now too. When the movie finishes, he looks at her and smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“I love these movies. I’m tempted to ask to watch the third one but I think we should keep our tradition of watching only one.”</p><p> </p><p>She lifts an eyebrow, “Oh is that what we have? A tradition?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he says with a boyish smile. She chuckles at him and he feels his stomach flip at the sound and he congratulates himself for making her laugh again. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, maybe I should go before we break our tradition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” he says without thinking and backtracks when he sees her teasing smile. He laughs at himself and rubs the back of his neck, “Come on. I need to get my revenge in Call of Duty,” he proposes. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll just lose again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take my chances.”</p><p> </p><p>They play a few quick games before Sam clears his throat, “So I’ve been trying to rack my brain, figuring out what I know about you. You’re a very mysterious person” he says while hiding his character somewhere so the enemy doesn’t see him.</p><p> </p><p>Quinn doesn’t glance away from the screen, “Oh yeah? What do you got?”</p><p> </p><p>He concentrates on the game for a second, killing one of Quinn’s team player and then starts, “Well, you’re a cheerleader. You have a sister because I saw her in that family portrait in your living room. You like horror movies. Horror books too I assume since you were reading that book the other time. Maybe you just like reading anything. You like video games and you’re scary good at Call of Duty. You might like Star Wars and you might be a psychopath, I’m not sure about these last two things.” </p><p> </p><p>She chuckles for a moment and he glances at her so she uses that opportunity to kill him in the game. He groans loudly which makes her smile wider and then she shrugs, “Well that’s a lot of things.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about me? What do you got?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me think,” Quinn says, “You like video games and movies in general since you have tons of them and in any genre, you like superhero stuff too and Iron Man is one of your favorite since you mainly have his comics next to your bed. You play guitar and I’m guessing your father taught you because we passed by what seems to be an office on our way to your room and I could see three other guitars hanging on the wall there. You have two siblings, one sister and a brother and your parents are still together.” </p><p> </p><p>He looks at her, almost forgetting they’re playing a game, “Wow, you’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just observant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since you know all that stuff about me, I think I should be allowed to know more things about you.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles a little, “Fire away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like Star Wars?” </p><p> </p><p>“Really, that’s your first question?” He gives her a look and she shakes her head smiling, “Fine. Yes I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Favorite movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Revenge of the Sith.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way, me too!” he says enthusiastically and she high-fives him back when he raises his hand. “Do you have a boyfriend?” She looks at him in surprise and he just smiles at her. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t” she says after a while and it takes everything in him not to make a move right now. Instead, he just nods casually, like this information doesn’t make his hand sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither. Well I don’t have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend either. Though, I guess I wouldn’t mind but I’m more looking for a girlfriend right now,” he says, hoping she gets the hint.  </p><p> </p><p>Quinn looks at him for a moment while they’re waiting for the next game to load, “You like guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. I’m bisexual,” he says casually because he’s known forever and it doesn’t bother him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Cool.” she says and then the game starts so she focuses back on the game, immediately running after his character to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next Saturday, it’s his turn to go to Quinn’s house. He assumes her parents are not there once again but he’s not sure he minds because he’s heard stories about the Fabrays and he’s pretty intimidated by them. Apparently, Russell Fabray is a powerful and scary man. He knocks and waits a minute before knocking again when he sees no one’s coming to open the door. He checks the time and rereads his text conversation with Quinn again to make sure he got the time right. They agreed on 1 pm he’s not crazy. </p><p> </p><p>He hears a car pull up from behind him and he sees Quinn wearing the same clothes that she wore yesterday. His eyebrows lift to his hairline as he watches her hurry up to him, fixing herself and making sure her damp hair doesn’t look too bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey sorry about that. I was at a… friend’s yesterday and I wasn’t supposed to spend the night but I did and we lost track of time.”</p><p> </p><p>He rubs the back of his neck, looking at the water drip from her hair onto her neck. He feels his stomach flip because Quinn isn’t wearing makeup right now but she still as beautiful as ever. </p><p> </p><p>“No problem! We could have rescheduled, you know. If you didn’t want to leave your friend.” </p><p> </p><p>She opens her door with her key and grins at him, “And break our tradition?” He smiles at her and they go upstairs without further ado. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Halloween 3 is one of his favorite of the serie so far and when Quinn suddenly opens the blinds to reveal the afternoon sun, he jumps in his seat and she laughs at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Pussy.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes, “Hey, not everyone can laugh at jumpscares like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, it’s a talent.”</p><p> </p><p>“A psychopathic talent,” he mumbles and she chucks her pillow at him and he catches it with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Not only is she one of the most beautiful girl he’s ever met, she’s also really fun to hang out with and Sam considers himself lucky that Quinn seems to think he’s fun too. He thinks it might have to do with the fact that she can easily crush his ass at Call of Duty but he doesn’t mind. He can see himself doing this for a while, just watching movies and playing video games with her. Maybe by the time Halloween comes around, they’ll be together. </p><p> </p><p>He wonders if she knows he has a crush on her because he’s not sure he’s making it really subtle by the way his hands seem to be in a constant state of sweaty when she’s near him but she’s also never said a word about whether or not what they were doing are <em> dates </em>. He hopes to God it is. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jamie </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don't know what to say to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I feel you're always on my mind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now that I know what I need </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm taking the long way 'round </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In my mind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's not right </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can't help the way I feel anymore </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I need to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ask you, Jamie, oh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can it be that you feel this way too? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This Saturday will be the fifth Saturday they hang out and his crush on her is deeper than ever and he’s pretty sure she likes him enough too so he wants to make a move. He’s waited long enough, right? They get along well, they have a lot of things in common and he’s also found out that their voices fit really well together when they sing. Rachel had also called them Barbie and Ken once and okay, the way she had said it was rude and she seemed like she was mocking them, but Sam hadn’t been that bothered by it. </p><p> </p><p>Since he still can’t seem to be able to find her during lunch periods and she’s pretty closed off at school, he finds himself always waiting until the next Saturday so it can be just the two of them again. The only time he had time to speak to her was in Glee but when he had tried to speak to her last time, Rachel had loudly shushed them for talking over Mr Schue and at the end of the period, she had grabbed Quinn’s arm and dragged her away. Sam is trying to make sense of what Kurt said to him a few weeks ago because that time, he’s a 100% sure he saw them enter the girl’s bathroom together. Sam had waited a few minutes but none of them would come out so he had just left. He just really wondered why the girls would hide the fact that they’re friends. Sure, he knew Rachel was considered a “loser” but it really wouldn’t be that big of deal if people knew they were friends. </p><p> </p><p>They’re at Sam’s house even though all his family is there. His siblings had been annoying and they had forced him to introduce her to Quinn but the blonde girl had been the best with them which just made Sam like her even more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The lights were off </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The mood was right </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She came and laid with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I looked into her eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And tried to make her mine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But then she said: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm really not that into guys" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Halloween 4 was playing but the boy couldn’t focus on the movie for the life of him. Everything in his body was screaming at him to make a move. It was perfect, right? Halloween was in a couple of weeks and the leaves had turned orange outside and they were both watching the movie, leaned up against Sam’s headboard. The bowl of popcorn was between them and they had mixed M&amp;Ms in it which had melted a little and it was perfect, just the way Sam liked it. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat twice before he got the courage to pause the movie. She looked curiously at him and when his eyes caught the hazel eyes, his mouth dried up instantly. He grabbed his glass of water and drank all of it before finally looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” she says, a teasing smile on the corner of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I like you” suddenly comes out of his mouth and her eyes widen at the same time as his.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, Quinn” he repeats a bit more confidently now. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Like </em> like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Like </em> like you,” he says nodding.  </p><p> </p><p>She stays silent and it’s the worst thing that has ever happened to him. His heart is beating loudly against his chest and he’s pretty sure it’s the only sound anyone can hear right now. Finally, she drops her face in her heads and sighs. He feels his heart drop. Fuck. She doesn’t like him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, if you don’t like me it’s fine. I’m sorry I just thought we got along well and--”</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head and he stops talking, “No, we do Sam it’s just…” She closes her eyes and takes a deep shaky breath. Sam just brings his knees to his chin as he watches Quinn with her eyes closed, her nails digging through her jeans. “I’m… really not that into guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what?</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>She opens her eyes and gives him a look that pleads him to understand and suddenly he gets it. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re-- You’re gay?” he says, his eyes wide. Didn’t this girl get pregnant last year? And Kurt told him Rachel and Quinn fought over a boy? </p><p> </p><p>She looks at her nails, “yeah, I’m gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, I would’ve never guessed,” he breathes out and she chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well me neither.” He laughs which makes her seem to relax and she’s finally able to meet his eyes. “Look, it’s not you. Believe me you’re a great guy and if I was.. you know, into <em> that </em>; I would definitely date you.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles a little and waves a hand, “Well, I guess I can take that.” He’s a bit bummed of course because he really did have a crush on this girl but she just came out to him for God’s sake. And by the way she acts at school, he’s pretty sure no one else knows. He’s not about to be an asshole about it. Besides, he really likes hanging out with her for real; doesn’t matter if they’re dating or not. “So I take it you’re in the closet?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she sighs uncomfortably. “My parents are-- you know. They can’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cool. I won’t tell anyone,” he says, putting a hand over his heart, “Scout’s honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>They stay silent for a moment as Sam tries to figure out all the things that could’ve tipped him off before but Quinn hides it pretty well. Except… </p><p> </p><p>“So Rachel knows?” he suddenly asks and her head shots up.<br/>
<br/>
“What?” she says in a high voice and through the light peeking out the curtains, he can see her face reddened and his eyes widen when the realization hits him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, you <em> like </em> like <em> her </em>!” he says loudly, jumping on his bed a little. She smacks him on the arm.  </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up idiot!” she says looking at the ground like her parents might come in any second but he just smiles at her. She licks her bottom lip, “Rachel and I are.. we’re.. you know. A couple,” she says and Sam can see she’s trying to control the smile on her face.<em> He </em> doesn’t fight off the smile though and a grin spreads across his face. Of course they are. It all make sense. All the sneaking around; not talking inside the school as much as possible, Rachel being kind of rude to Sam every time he talks to her. All the snide comments about Barbie and Ken. Rachel was <em> jealous </em> that Sam liked Quinn. </p><p> </p><p>“She knew I liked you,” he says plainly.</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Well, yeah. She told me you did but I didn’t believe her. I’m not really good at picking up signals which is why we spent so long fighting over the same boy when we could’ve actually dated each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you guys been together now?”</p><p> </p><p>She bites her lip and smiles, “A little over four months now, we started dating in the summer.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s awesome,” he says kindly and he means it because just by the shy smile on Quinn’s face right now, he can tell the way she feels about Rachel is deep. “Why can’t you guys just pretend to be friends at school, though?”</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, waving a hand, “Long story. She has two dads and my parents don't agree with it, it’s a whole thing. It’s just better if we pretend we don’t really get along.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods and then laughs, “Well I’ve seen you guys get into the same car on multiple occasions and you also <em> always </em> look at her so you guys are not as subtle as you think.”</p><p> </p><p>She throws a pillow at him, “Shut up,” she says in a laugh. He laughs a moment too before they before calm down. “Thanks, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Fabray” he teases her and she smiles at him. A good, carefree smile. “Let’s just continue this movie so we can satisfy your psychopathic tendencies.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs a little and this time, she does sit a little bit closer to him. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, like he’s always wanted to do, but this time it’s a simple platonic side hug. He squeezes and then he lets go and she looks at him, thankful, and he winks at her. </p><p> </p><p>“By the way, you can tell your girlfriend to stop hating me now. I’ll back off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do,” Quinn says with a laugh and they focus their attention back to the movie. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 1980s horror film </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1980s horror film </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1980s horror film </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1980s horror film </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See, I told you guys this wasn't going to be straight, I would Never lie to you about that. It was actually way harder than I thought it would be writing Sam with romantic feelings towards Quinn because they're just best friends damn it, they're platonic soulmates. I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment!</p><p>follow me on twitter: chloebeaie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>